willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha Jones
History Early Life Doctor Martha Jones was born in 1984 to Francine and Clive Jones. Martha had an older sister named Tish, a younger brother, Leo, and a niece, Keisha Jones. A few of Martha's memories and pictures of Martha as a young child were briefly noted by the Doctor. (DW: The Lazarus Experiment) In 2007, Martha lost her cousin Adeola Oshodi during the Battle of Canary Wharf. Martha studied medicine and worked as a student doctor at the Royal Hope Hospital under Mr Stoker in London, England. Her parents eventually split up when her father had an affair with a younger woman named Annalise, with Martha forced to play peace-keeper amidst constant family arguments. (DW: Smith and Jones) With the Doctor Meeting the Doctor In 2008, Martha was working at the Royal Hope Hospital on the day it was transported to the Moon by the Judoon. Remaining calm while those around her panicked, Martha worked alongside the Doctor (who was posing as a patient named John Smith) to track down the Plasmavore, Florence Finnegan, that the Judoon were searching for. As the oxygen in the hospital ran out, Martha gave her last breaths to resuscitate the unconscious Doctor, who prevented Florence's plan while the Judoon returned the hospital to Earth. Later that evening, a recovered Martha was approached by the Doctor, who revealed that he was a Time Lord and invited her to join him for a single trip through time and space in the TARDIS. She accepted, although the Doctor insisted that he had not brought her aboard as a replacement for his previous companion, Rose Tyler. (DW: Smith and Jones) One Trip On her first adventure, the Doctor took Martha back to meet William Shakespeare. Shakespeare became somewhat enamored with Martha, referring to her as his "Dark Lady". Together, Martha, Shakespeare and the Doctor used a "spell" to defeat a race of witch-like aliens known as the Carrionites who were trying to change reality. (DW: The Shakespeare Code) Martha's next adventure took her to the futuristic New Earth where they landed in an area known as the Undercity. Upon learning that the Doctor had also visited New Earth with Rose, Martha became concerned that she was little more than a "rebound" companion. She was then separated from the Doctor after being kidnapped into the Motorway where she was attacked by the Macra. Upon being saved by the Doctor, Martha witnessed the death of the enigmatic Face of Boe and his final words "You Are Not Alone". As they departed New Earth, Martha learned about the Doctor's home planet and the Last Great Time War. (DW: Gridlock) The Doctor extended Martha's trip in the TARDIS once more taking them to 1930s New York, where they learned that the population of Hooverville were being transformed into Pig Slaves as part of the Cult of Skaro's plans to build a race of human Daleks. Martha was forced to kill the Pig Slaves in self-defence, but expressed remorse that they had once been human like herself. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks) Upon the Cult of Skaro's defeat, the Doctor returned Martha home merely twelve hours after she left. He prepared to say goodbye, but overheard a TV news story about a man "changing what it meant to be human" and so decided to accompany her to the opening night of Prof. Richard Lazarus device that could rejuvenate a human to youth. Upon discovering the disastrous effects of Lazarus' work, Martha, the Doctor, and Martha's sister Tish helped to trap and kill the monster Lazarus had become. Afterward, the Doctor offered Martha one more trip, but she refused on the basis that she no longer wanted to be just a passenger. The Doctor then invited her on-board the TARDIS as a full-time companion. (DW: The Lazarus Experiment) Full Time Passenger The Doctor and Martha answered a distress signal in the 42nd century Torajii system; they found a crew and their ship falling towards the sun. The sun was actually a sentient being that was possessing the crew members and killing them off one-by-one. Believing she was going to die, Martha called her mother on an upgraded mobile phone given to her by the Doctor. Eventually, Martha and the Doctor were able to render assistance and depart safely. (DW: 42) The Doctor and Martha landed on a rocky planet where they encountered a base. It was attacked by a Rawrx, and Martha was trapped in a room with some of the dead crew. The Doctor imprisoned the Rawrx, and gave crew member Regal the job of looking after it. (DW: Message Received) In order to escape the Family of Blood, who were hunting the Time Lord, the Doctor used the Chameleon Arch to turn himself into a human being with no memories of his time as the Doctor. He became John Smith, a teacher at an English boys school in 1913, where Martha took a job as a maid. Martha watched helplessly as Smith fell in love with a nurse named Joan Redfern, expressing pain that he "had to go and fall in love with a human... and it wasn't me". When the Family of Blood finally tracked them down, wreaking havoc on the town and school, Martha convinced John Smith to sacrifice his human life and love by reverting back to being the Doctor. The Doctor returned, defeating the Family of Blood, and leaving a heartbroken Joan to rejoin Martha in the TARDIS. (DW: Human Nature/ The Family of Blood) The Doctor and Martha landed on a spaceship where they met Baltazaar, and began the search for the Infinite. When they found it Martha was shown her hearts desire - the Doctor. (DW: The Infinite Quest) Martha and the Doctor travelled to an old house in Wester Drumlins where they encountered the Weeping Angels. They were sent back to 1960s London by the Angels, where Martha assisted the Doctor in helping Sally Sparrow recover the TARDIS in the future. During this time, Martha was forced to take a job in a shop to support herself and the Doctor while they waited for the TARDIS to return and save them. (DW: Blink) Following a short pit-stop in Cardiff, the TARDIS took Martha and the Doctor to the end of the universe and the planet Malcassairo, where they met Captain Jack Harkness. They also encountered the last of humanity in the universe, being assisted by Professor Yana. Whilst assisting Yana, Martha noticed that he possessed a watch of similar design to the Doctor's Chameleon Arch, which prompted him to open it. The human Yana was transformed back into the Doctor's Time Lord nemesis, the Master, and escaped in the TARDIS. (DW: Utopia) Martha, Jack, and the Doctor used Jack's Vortex manipulator to travel back to 21st century Earth on the day after Harold Saxon was voted Prime Minister. They figured out that Mr. Saxon was in fact an alias of the Master, who had been living on Earth for months since his departure from Malcassairo. The Master, who had been manipulating Martha's family since she became a full-time companion, had Francine, Clive, and Tish arrested while Leo managed to escape. As her family, Jack, and the Doctor were all taken prisoner aboard the Valiant, Martha teleported back to Earth with a mission to defeat the Master. (DW: The Sound of Drums) The Year That Never Was When Martha had been given the task by the Doctor she was aware of what she had to: spread the word of the Doctor. She travelled from England to rebel camps in Europe where she met the Brigadier's son Calvin. She went to Japan and was put into a concentration camp. She survived the Japan Massacre when it was burned. After a year travelling around the world she met up with Tom Milligan. (NSA: The Story of Martha) She spent a year on Earth telling everyone to think of the Doctor at a specific time so that the Master could be defeated. This plan worked, the Doctor returned to his unaged form and the Master was shot by his wife Lucy Saxon. As a result of the destruction of the Master's Paradox Machine, only Martha, her family, and everyone else who was on board the Valiant retained their memories of that year spent with the Master. Although the Doctor wanted her to stay with him, she decided that her family needed her more. She also expressed the need to 'get out' of what she viewed to be an unhealthy relationship of her hoping the Doctor would finally notice her, and so stayed on Earth to complete her training as a doctor. In order to keep in touch however, she gave the Doctor her superphone saying that she would call him in the future when she needed him. (DW: Last of the Time Lords) UNIT Career Work with Torchwood The Doctor put in a good word for Martha at UNIT. At the request of Captain Jack, as a UNIT officer, she visited Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, where she became embroiled in their investigation of a private medical organization called The Pharm. Torchwood sent her into the Pharm as an undercover agent, but during the course of her investigation she was discovered and captured and the Mayflies were put into her body. Owen Harper saved her life using an alien surgical device (although she was clinically dead for a few seconds afterwards) but Aaron Copley killed him. Just as Copley was about to shoot Martha he was shot in the head by Jack Harkness. (TW: Reset) Martha witnessed Owen's return from the dead as an un-dead being means of the resurrection gauntlet and gave him a posthumous physical. "Death", a force possessing Owen aged Martha into an old woman. After Owen defeated the Death being, she reverted to normal. (TW: Dead Man Walking) She mended Owen's injured hand when, in a fit of self-destruction after Jack decided to relieve him of duty at Torchwood, he deliberately wounded it. Once Owen was promoted back to Doctor, she left for UNIT, a few days after she had joined on. (TW: A Day in the Death) Back at UNIT, she got engaged to her boyfriend, Thomas Milligan, though he left Britain for a while to go to Africa. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem/ The Poison Sky) Reunion with the Doctor Martha called the Doctor just as she, together with UNIT, were about to attack the ATMOS Factory which secretly formed a key part of a Sontaran invasion plan. At the time, she worked under the by-the-book Colonel Mace who was in charge of the operation. Later that day she warned Donna Noble to keep her family safe because of what had happened to her own family at the hands of the Master. A few minutes later she was kidnapped by two soldiers under Sontaran control and taken to her to a cloning pool, where they started copying her body. She then was put to sleep but kept alive as a Clone was about to aid the Sontarans and needed access to her memories. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) Martha's clone died soon after the Doctor rescued the real Martha, but Martha was able to convince it to help her as they shared the same memories. The clone, before it died, said that Martha had all these things that she wanted to do in life and she should do them. While chatting with the Doctor and Donna inside the TARDIS after the defeat of the Sontarans, Martha turned down the Doctor's offer to let her travel again with him. As soon as she made her refusal an unknown force took control of the ship, preventing her from leaving and dragged the TARDIS into the Time Vortex (DW: The Poison Sky) Martha walked out of the TARDIS onto the planet Messaline, remarking to Donna that even though she didn't want to travel with the Doctor any more, she loved the first steps of exploration on a new planet. On Messaline the Doctor was immediately taken hold of and his hand put in a machine to form his daughter, Jenny. Soon after, they were attacked by the Hath. Martha was separated from the Doctor and Donna and taken by the Hath. She saw an injured one named Hath Peck whom Martha helped, earning the Haths' trust, who then showed her a map of where they were. The Doctor was shown a corresponding map, and caused new passages and tunnels to appear on both maps, much to the Haths' surprise, who thought Martha was responsible. The Doctor then called her, and told her where they were heading. Martha found a way onto the planet's surface and took Hath Peck with her. On the surface Martha slipped into something like a pool of quicksand, but Hath Peck saved her life, sacrificing his own, to Martha's distress. Martha then saw the temple and was reunited with the Doctor, Donna and Jenny there. They discovered what the Humans and Hath were fighting over; the Source which would make the planet's surface habitable again. As the Hath and the Humans come running up the Doctor released the Source, however General Cobb was jealous and shot at the Doctor, wounding Jenny instead. When the Doctor said that there was a possibility she would come back to life, Martha shook her head and confirmed she was dead. Later, the Doctor took her back to Earth where she cheerfully said farewell to him and Donna, and was reunited with her fiancé, Thomas Milligan. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) Other UNIT Adventures Torchwood Reunion Despite not being able to attend Gwen's wedding, Martha was available to attend Owen and Toshiko's funerals (TW: Lost Souls) She later phoned Captain Jack after her she was stationed at the CERN Facility in Switzerland. Some of the staff had gone missing. The Torchwood 3 team went to Switzerland to investigate what happened. They found out that the person who was responsible was Dr. Harrington, and the souls where released in the rightful body and saved. (TW: Lost Souls) Fighting the Daleks Martha was promoted to an American contingent to assist with the development of Project Indigo. Whilst working at the New York City office Earth was transported into the Medusa Cascade. UNIT sent Martha to rescue Earth. As she prepared to use Project Indigo General Sanchez gave her a parting gift the Osterhagen Key. As Martha used the prototype Project Indigo, a teleport device, she later theorised that her emotions controlled it, sending her home. Harriet Jones meanwhile had created a low-level signal and utilised it to contact her, Torchwood and Sarah Jane Smith to work together to assist Earth and defeat the Daleks. Together they all contacted the Doctor and summoned him to help them and fight the Daleks. (DW: The Stolen Earth) However, unsure of whether the Doctor would come Martha departed her mother and teleported to Germany. Making her way to a (seemingly) abandoned German fort and was confronted by a German woman who accompanied her into the fort; one of the sites for the Osterhagen Key. As Martha prepared to descend into Osterhagen Project she was stopped by the woman, with a gun, she did nothing to defend herself, but continued, following her orders. Martha and two others prepared to activate the Osterhagen Project, but prior to its final activation she contacted the Crucible telling the Daleks and Davros that she would use the key to destroy the Earth rather than let it fall into suffering at the hands of the Daleks. However she was teleported to the ship, meeting and re-encountering the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith and Donna Noble. They each helped defeat the Daleks and destroyed the Crucible. Martha and the others assisted the Doctor to pilot TARDIS towing Earth back to its solar system. (DW: Journey's End) Life Afterwards Mickey later convinced her to leave UNIT and they both became "freelance" alien fighters", and got married. In one battle against a Sontaran, they were saved by the Doctor, who watched them sadly from the distance. Realising that they may not meet again, she hugged Mickey for comfort. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timeline If Donna Noble had turned right for a job interview instead of turning left, Martha would have been working in the Royal Hope Hospital and met Sarah Jane and Luke Smith, as well as Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer. As the hospital was moved to the moon, the oxygen ran out, and so everyone in the hospital, including Martha, was left to die of suffocation. She gave the last oxygen tank to fellow student Oliver Morgenstern before dying. He was the only survivor. (DW: Turn Left) Jones, Martha Jones, Martha Jones, Martha Jones, Martha Jones, Martha